Louds vs Kents
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Louds get new neighbours and it's a family with one girl and ten boys. But the kids have a contest of who's better Louds or Kents. Rewriting the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Smoke here with a Loud House fanfiction. Ok it's a rewrite of Louds vs Kents. I couldn't figure out how to make the prank war work. So I decided to go a different way. I don't own the Loud house. But if I did this would be an episode.**

It's a sunny day in Royal Woods, the Loud siblings are on the porch and then Lincoln walks in the scene. "Hey girls, what are you looking at?" Lincoln asked.

"You know that house down the street that nobody would buy?" Lori asked.

"Yeah why?" Lincoln asked.

"Someone bought the house, bro!" Luna replied.

"What no way!?" Lincoln exclaimed, then he turned to the viewers. "The mansion has been for sale since I was born, and someone was crazy enough to buy it."

"They're probably rich or something?" Luan asked.

The movers take out a pool table, air hockey table, and some arcade games. "Looks like we have a gamer." said Lincoln.

"Man some of those games are old." Lana stated.

The movers carry in some gym equipment. "We have an athletic." Lynn exclaimed.

"I wonder who would buy the mansion." Lincoln wondered.

"Rich people?" Lola shrugged.

"I guess." Luna replied. "I wanted Mick Swagger as a neighbour that would have been cool."

"He would get a restraining order." said Lisa.

"Not Mick Swagger." The Louds see a 11 year old girl with medium length platinum blonde, fair skin, green eyes, wearing a red tank top, blue shorts, white short socks and black sneakers. "Hi, I'm Katie Kent, I'm your new neighbour."

"Nice to me you." Lucy said.

"Gah!" Katie screamed.

"That's our sister Lucy. She always scares us." said Lincoln. "I'm Lincoln and these are my sisters. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, you already met Lucy."

"Hi." Katie waved.

"I don't do hugs." Lucy replied.

"I'm Lana!" Lana offered a handshake, but when Katie shakes Lana's hand which is covered in mud, when Katie let's go of her hand and shakes the mud off.

"I'm Lola the pretty one." said Lola.

"My name is Lisa, and this is our youngest sister, Lily." Lisa greeted herself and Lily.

"Nice to meet you all." Katie replied.

"So are you a only child?" Lisa asked.

"Actually, I have ten brothers." Katie stated.

"Ten brothers!?" The Loud kids exclaimed.

"Yep, one girl with ten boys." said Katie.

"Wow just like us." Lana replied.

"But one girl and ten brothers." Lisa corrected.

"Hey Katie!" They see a 17 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair, wearing a black tee shirt, brown cargo shorts, and white sneakers. "Kelan and Kalab need your help with boxes."

"Ok Keanu!" Katie stated.

"You must be her brother?" Lori asked.

"My name is Keanu Kent." Keanu introduced himself.

"I'm Leni." Leni greeted.

"These are the Louds, Keanu." Katie stated.

"Hey." Keanu said.

"What up dude." Luna greeted.

"Hey dude." said Keanu.

"I'm a girl." Luna corrected.

"Sorry about that." Keanu replied.

"It's cool. I'm Luna." Luna greeted.

"Wait you're that girl who stage dive at an opera?" Keanu asked.

"You were there?" Lisa asked.

"Actually it's on YouTube." Katie replied and showed the video.

"Luna got a million hits." Luan joked.

"Hey maybe we can invite these guys over to our place?" Katie suggested.

"Sure once we finish unpacking." said Keanu.

Then a 15 year old boy with short brown hair, green eyes, red flannel, blue jeans, a light brown cowboy hat, brown shoes and he walks up to Keanu. "Oh hey Kole!" Katie greeted.

"Hey bro, sis. Mom and Dad want to video chat." Kole replied.

"We're coming." said Keanu.

"See you guys tonight!" Katie replied and walked away with her brothers.

"We already met two brothers, eight to go." said Lynn.

"But I'm surprised that they would buy the mansion. They must be loaded?" Luan asked.

"Hm. That's my theory." Lisa stated.

"Well we have to make a good first impression." said Lori.

"We know!" The rest of the siblings replied.

"Ok good." said Lori.

* * *

Later that night the Louds have arrived at the Kent manor, and Lori rang the doorbell. "Ok everyone be on your best behaviour." said Lori.

"Hey we're nice!" Lynn exclaimed.

"May I recall the public pools." Lisa stated.

The door opens and the Louds see a 13 year old boy with fair skin, medium length brown hair, wearing a white tee shirt with the Atari symbol in red, blue shorts, and white sneakers. "You guys are the Louds?" He asked. "I'm Kaleb."

"What up?" Leni greeted.

"Hey Louds, come on in." Katie stated.

The Loud siblings enter the manor and they look around, it was a big hall with a grand staircase, dark brown walls, and a few boxes. "Sorry about the mess, we're still unpacking." said Keanu.

"It's cool dude." said Luna.

"Hello." Katie, Keanu, Kaleb and the Louds screamed from a 8 year old boy with pale skin, black hair covering his right eye, wearing a black tee shirts, black jeans, black shoes, and a chain in his pocket.

"Kelan don't do that!" said Katie.

"It's in my nature." said Kelan.

"Now I know how you guys feel." said Lucy.

"This is our brother Kelan. He always do that." said Katie.

"So does Lucy." said Lynn.

"I wrote this poem, it's called moving." said Kelan.

"You write poems too?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Kelan replied.

"So do I." said Lucy.

"I guess Lucy made a new friend." said Lynn.

"Hey guys come on down we have company!" said Keanu. Then seven more boys come downstairs.

The first body is 16 years old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair, green t shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. "Hey I'm Kody." said Kody. "And I have some magic." He pulled out a coin out of Leni's ear.

"I had a penny in my ear!" Leni exclaimed.

The second boy is 14 years old with black medium length hair, fair skin, wearing a white long sleeved shirt, brown pants, brown shoes. "My name is Kevin, I'm a big science-fiction fan." said Kevin.

"A sci-fi guy?" said Luan. "I'm more a comedy person."

Then two boys who are both 6 years old, fair skin, black hair, but different clothing. One boy is wearing a blue t shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. "Name's Kaz, Kent Daredevil." said Kaz.

The other boy is wearing a black t shirt with the Ghostbusters logo on it, red shorts, and black shoes. "I'm Ken and I ain't afraid of no ghost!" said Ken.

"Leave my ghost friends alone." Lucy replied.

The next boy is 4 years old with brown hair hair, fair skin, a tan sweater, black pants and brown shoes. "Greeting I am Keith. The smart one." said Keith.

The last boy is a one year old baby with a little bit of black hair on his head, fair skin, blue jeans and a white shirt. "This is our baby brother Kirk." said Katie.

"Wow you weren't kidding." said Lincoln. "Ten brothers."

"You got ten sisters dude." said Kole.

"Do your parents know we're here?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, our dad is directing his new movie in Toronto and our mom is producing the movie." said Katie.

"You're parents work in the movies?" Leni asked.

"Yeah. He's making a post-apocalypse film." said Kelan.

"What's the name of the movie?" Lucy asked.

"A Insane Zane movie." said Katie.

"I heard about that, the director is Nelson Kent." said Leni.

Then the Louds gasped at that name. "You're dad is Nelson Kent?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"He's one of the best movie directors of all time." Lynn replied.

"We know!" The Kents replied minus Kirk who just nodded.

"That means your mom is Diana Kent." said Luna.

"Correct again." said Keith.

"It must be awesome having your parents work for the movies." said Lincoln.

"Well it has it's ups and downs." said Kody.

"But we get to see his movies on the premiere." said Kole.

"But they barely have time for us." said Katie with her head looking down.

"Way harsh." Luna replied.

"We know." said Ken.

"They sometimes come for our birthdays, special events and holidays." Kody replied.

"If I had a heart it would ache." said Lucy.

"But they always video chat with them." said Katie.

"Let's show you Louds around." said Keanu.

"Lead the way." said Lincoln. The Kents began the tour for the Loud family.

"No flash photography please." said Kevin and laughed along with Luan.

"We're going to get along just fine." said Luan.

 **Well that's the first chapter of the rewrite of Louds vs Kents. Ok it was just the first few chapters fused into one, but I made some small edits. The next chapter will be the tour of the manor. Please review and all that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter of Louds vs Kents.**

The Kents are showing the Louds around their new home, they showed the auditorium where there are seats, round tables and a huge stage. "This is the auditorium where I perform my magic shows and Kole does his country music." said Kody.

"Country music huh? Well that explains why Kole is dressed like a cowboy." said Luna.

"I'm not wearing the boots." Kole replied.

"You perform magic tricks? You only do that to fool people." said Lisa.

"But I have money in my ears." said Leni.

"He had the coin in his hands." Lisa explained.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?!" Lola shouted.

"Not knowing is part of the fun Lisa." Kody stated.

"Sometimes knowing things is fun." said Lisa.

"Ok you think you're smart. Try and solve these tricks." said Kody. "Lori would you mind being my volunteer?"

"Um okay." said Lori.

The two walked on stage and Kody pulled out a box that a human can fit in. "Please step in the box please." said Kody.

"Why?" Lori asked.

"Just do it." said Kody.

Lori stepped into the box and Kody closes it. "Now I'm going give Lori some juice." said Kody as he placed a funnel on top of the box and poured orange juice down the funnel.

"She's going to be mad bro." said Luna.

"It's all put of the trick Luna." Kody reassured. Then poured a pitcher of water down the funnel. "This will wash off the orange juice. How do you feel Lori?"

There was no answer. "Lori, are you in there?" Lincoln asked.

"Hold on." Kody opened the box and Lori wasn't there. "Oh crud."

"Lori's disappeared!" Leni gasped.

"She must of fell down a trap door." said Lisa.

"There are no trap doors here." said Kody.

"He's right. I double checked the manor." said Keith. "There are no trap doors."

"But where's Lori?" Lana asked.

Then Lori entered the auditorium, and she was completely dry. "You guys we're looking me?" Lori asked.

"She's completely clean and dry without the orange juice and water getting her wet." said Kody. "Plus the box is all clear, like no one was ever there."

"That's impossible! There's no sign of liquid in this box." said Lisa as she examined the box.

"I have another trick to show you." said Kody and spread out a deck of cards. "Lana, pick a card."

Lana picks up a card and she sees the 4 of diamonds. "Ok now give it back to me." said Kody. Lana gives her back to Kody and he shuffles the deck. "Now who's the older twin you or Lola?"

"I'm older by two minutes." Lana replied.

"Ok you're six years old and two minutes older." Kody placed eight cards faced down. "Now six divided by two equals three." Kody picks up the 3rd face down card and showed it to Lana. "Is this your card?"

"That is my card!" said Lana.

The Louds and Kents applauded except for Lisa who has her arms crossed. "That was just a lucky guess." said Lisa.

"Is she always like this?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, she's always like that." Lynn answered. "You better not be a Lisa clone."

"No worries. I have fun like my brothers and sister." said Keith.

"Can you show us one more trick?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure thing, would you kindly hand me that sketchpad?" Kody said. Lincoln finds a sketchpad on stage and gives it to Kody. "Thank you."

Kody grabs a pencil and sketches something and then showed it to everyone. "Behold a bowling ball." Kody showed it to everyone and then closes the sketchpad. He opens the centre and a bowling ball comes out. Kody opens the sketchpad and the bowling ball he drew was gone.

"That literally blew my mind!" Lori said.

"Then why don't you solve it pointdexter." Kody replied.

"Very well, you well." Lisa began to think how Kody did the three tricks. "The box had um."

"Magic show's over bro." said Keanu. "Let's get on with the tour."

"Alright then." said Kody. The Louds and Kents exit the auditorium while Lisa is still thinking about how Kody's magic tricks worked.

* * *

The 22 kids enter a room with arcade cabinets, 70 inch flat screen tv, game consoles that range from old to modern, along with shelves full of some old and new games, air hockey table, foosball table, pool table, ping pong table, and some board games. "This is our game room, where we play games and stuff." said Kaleb.

"Mostly Kaleb." said Katie.

"So you're a gamer?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, from old to today." said Kaleb.

"Awww. But I saw workout gear coming in." said Lynn.

"That's part of our home gym, I use it just to stay in shape." said Keanu.

"Can I use it too?" Lynn asked.

"Maybe." said Kevin.

"You stay in shape?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, back in California I used to be a surfer." said Keanu.

"You surf?" Lynn asked with excitement.

"Used to. When I was 15 years old, I was attacked by a shark." Keanu lifted his shirt and revealed a shark bite scar on the right side of his chest. "I survived, but my parents told me to give up surfing for my safety."

"Way harsh bro." said Luna.

"Yikes. That's gotta hurt." said Lincoln.

"That's scary thinking about it." said Lana.

"It was scary." said Katie. "I almost lost my big brother."

"I don't wanna talk it, it still brings me bad memories." said Keanu.

"Sorry about that." said Lori.

* * *

Later on the Louds all exit the Kent manor and say good bye to the Kents. "You know for rich people they seem nice." said Leni.

"They sure do." said Luna. "Way better than those other rich jerks."

"I think we're all going get along just fine." said Lincoln as the Louds all enter the Loud house.

 **It was Ben10man's idea to have Lisa be dumbfolded by Kody's magic tricks. Please review and all that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln is at his locker putting his books away. "Hey Lincoln." Lincoln turned to his left and sees Ronnie Anne.

"Oh hey Ronnie. What's up?" Lincoln greeted.

"I heard that you got Nelson Kent as your new neighbour." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, wait how did you know that?" Lincoln asked.

"Katie's in my science class." Ronnie Anne replied.

"That make senses." said Lincoln.

"She told me that has ten brothers." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah I met them and they seem pretty cool." Lincoln said.

"So are they are like your sisters or not?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well just Kaleb and Lucy share common ground, Keith is smart but not like Lisa smart." said Lincoln.

"Wow that's strange." Ronnie Anne said.

"But the rest of the them are completely different." Lincoln replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods middle school, Lynn was grabbing her lunch and when she closes her locker and walks to the cafeteria where she sees Kaleb sitting at a table alone. "Hey dude." Lynn said as she sat next to Kaleb.

"Oh hey Lynn." said Kaleb. "What are you doing here?"

"You looked lonely and I figured I join you, is that a crime?" Lynn asked.

"Um, no." Kaleb replied.

"Cool." Lynn said and opened her lunch bag revealing a meatball sandwich.

Kaleb takes out a sub with ham, peppers and olives and some hot sauce labelled "Ghost pepper volcano" and placed it on his sub.

"So what's up with that hot sauce?" Lynn asked.

"Oh this? This is just my hot sauce to go through my day or any game I'm playing." Kaleb explained. "I think of it as my good luck charm."

"Mind if I try some?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know if you can handle it?" Kaleb replied concerned about Lynn's safety.

"Look here gamer boy I can handle my spice and I say give me some." Lynn said and opened her meatball sub.

"Whatever you say." said Kaleb and put a little bit of his hot sauce on Lynn's meatball sub.

"Thank you." said Lynn and took a bite on her sub and her face turned red. "Whoa! That's like ten spicy meatball subs!" Lynn cried out and rubbed her eyes, but it stings her eyes. "My eyes!"

"Quick drink some milk!" Kaleb replied.

Lynn tried looking for the milk by touch, but she grabbed Kaleb's hot sauce and drank it.

"No! That's the hot sauce!" Kaleb warned Lynn.

Lynn screamed in pain and ran around like a idiot. "So hot!" Lynn cried out and ran around the cafeteria.

"Aw man Keanu is going to kill me." said Kaleb.

Then Lynn crashes into a wall and covers hers in pain while,tears stream down her face.

"Call the nurse!" Kaleb cried out.

 **Sorry if it was short, just cut me some slack. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

At Royal Woods High, Leni rested her chins in her hands as she watched Kody performing magic tricks to the rest of the lunchroom as Lori snapped her fingers and got her back to attention.

"Leni!" Lori shouted as Leni shook her head.

"Sorry."

"Oh my gosh! You have a crush on Kody, don't you?" Lori said. "But I thought you liked Chaz?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a sad story. He has a girlfriend already. I waited too long," Leni sighed.

"Bummer." Lori said.

"Is this your card." Kody said and showed a girl the ace of cards.

"Yes it is!" said a girl.

"Hey I found a card under my tray." Leni said and found the two of hearts.

Luna rolled her eyes at Kody's trick when she looked at the corner and saw Kole with his guitar in hand and seeing a few people gathered around him as he smiled at them and tipped his hat.

"So, you write your own music?" Bobby said as Kole nodded.

"Yep."

"So, what's your thought process for doing so?"

"Well, the advice my dad gave me a long time ago for when he writes his movies is very true: don't let the truth get in the way of a good story," he said. "For example, when I was writing this song "You Ain't Here to Kiss Me", I was going through a breakup on New Year's Eve. Telling it exactly the way it happened won't make people feel what I felt because in my head it was much worse than that. In my head, it was the busiest airplane in the world but it felt lonely. I mean, my dad's a famous screenwriter and director and he helped me navigate what was true and real and what also needed to be changed a little bit to make the audience feel what I felt. I mean, nobody wants to spend a holiday going through a breakup and so I think that's what helps me connect to people."

"Wow," Chazz said as Kole nodded.

"I am grateful for the experience cause it's been a song that's helped me as an artist and a songwriter help connect to a lot of people, so... it wasn't the most fun but I'm grateful for it."

"You think you could play it?" Bobby asked.

"It's what I live for," Kole said as he started strumming his guitar, catching the attention of everyone in the cafeteria as they all came up to him to watch him sing as Keanu and Kody smiled from the background as they crossed their arms.

"That's our little bro," Keanu said as Kody nodded.

*Insert lyrics here: Brett Young- You Ain't Here to Kiss Me*

Lori, Leni, and Luna were all looking awestruck at his singing as the audience all applauded.

Luna rubbed her ears at that as she looked at tears in Lori's eyes, ruining her makeup.

"Dude, are you crying?"

"Literally," Lori said. "His voice is haunting. You two could not be any more different if you tried."

Luna then sighed at that. "Wow. He's not even part of a boy band and he can bring girls to tears with his music. I can't even write a single song."

"You think he can give you some tips?" Leni asked.

"Rock and country don't mix, dude," Luna said as Kole nodded.

Keanu then walked up to the girls. "Okay, now that we're fully moved in, Kole's going to be holding auditions for his backup band for his shows."

Back up band yeah right." Luna grunted.

"Jealous aren't we?" Lori asked.

"Shut up Lori." Luna replied.

Kole then walked by with is guitar case slung over his back as he hung up his posters on the walls as he looked to Keanu with a smile and a hug.

"So, you're a member of the football team now?" Kole asked.

"The principal looked up my rep back in California and signed me up immediately," Keanu said.

"I've heard that Lynn is pretty good at it as well. She's good at any sport," Kody smiled as he walked up. "How good do you think she is?"

"Let's find out," Kole said. "My buddy has a job at the rec center in Royal Woods where they have all the concerts. I heard that one Mick Swagger's performing there soon."

"You thinkin what I'm thinking?" Keanu asked as Kole nodded as the three walked over to Luna.

"So, Luna... how'd you like backstage passes to Mick Swagger's next concert," Kole asked as Luna nodded.

"First meeting the Kent family and now this? This is the best week of my life!" Luna shouted as Kole smiled. "How?"

"Somebody who I plan on auditioning for my band works there and he can hook me up," Kole said. "There's just one catch to it. This kind of thing isn't exactly free, you know. So... you only get the passes if your sister beats my brother at the next football game."

"You got yourself a deal. Country boy!" Luna said. "But make sure you don't wipeout!"

"That's surfing and Keanu doesn't want to be reminded of the shark bite." said Kole.

"Lynn had better be ready," Kody said. "Keanu is just as good at sports as Lynn is."

"You haven't seen my sister in action." said Luna and smirks.

* * *

When Lynn is training for the game, her sisters are watching her as Lincoln and Luna walked up to her.

"Lynn, you'd better not blow this game," Lincoln warned.

"Yeah, it's impossible to get tickets to Mick's concerts nowadays. You've gotta beat Keanu and get those backstage passes," Luna said.

"So you can take us with you!" Lincoln finished.

"Will you guys keep it down!" Lynn shouted. "I'm trying to train!"

"Lynn there could be some statistics saying that you could lose." Lisa explained.

"Don't you dare bring numbers into this Lisa!" Luna shouted.

"I'm just making a point Luna." said Lisa.

"Don't bring numbers into sports math and sports don't get along!" Lynn shouted and then tackled a dummy. "Besides I have to take down Keanu and give those backstage passes to Luna. Besides this is payback for the hot sauce."

"That was Kaleb." Lori corrected Lynn.

"So?" Lynn shrugged and went back to training.

"She's going down she is?" Lincoln asked.

"It's hard to tell older brother." Lisa said.

 **I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Kole challenges Luna, Lynn training and Leni's crush. Please review.**


End file.
